¿De donde vienen los bebes?
by Flor de Cerezo Kawai
Summary: Porque Himawari debería dejar de hacer esas preguntas para la salud mental de Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba/ ¿Oto-san, Oji-san, de donde viene los bebes?/
1. ¿De donde vienen los bebes?

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, son de Kishimoto-sama.**

 **0=0=0**

 **Sipnosis: Porque Himawari debería dejar de hacer esas preguntas para la salud mental de Naruto y Kiba/ ¿Oto-san, Oji-san, de donde viene los bebes?/**

 **0=0=0**

_ ¡Oto-san! ¡Oji-san!

El grito de la pequeña de los Uzumaki había alertado a Naruto y Kiba, ellos se hallaban en la sala principal de la casa de la familia y la niña había entrado, sonriente como siempre, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos adultos.

_ ¡Hima-chan, kangei*!_ El Inuzuka recibió un abrazo de parte de la pequeña.

_ ¿Sucede algo, Hima-chan?_ Curioseo el rubio a su retoño.

_ Es que… cuando venía hacia a casa junto a Oka-san, nos encontramos con una mujer que estaba embarazada_ Confeso Himawari_ Oto-san, Oji-san ¿De dónde vienen los bebes? _ Pregunto con emoción la peliazul, a diferencia de ella, los dos hombres hicieron una mueca de horror y se miraron con nerviosidad.

_ Pu-pues Hima-chan creo que estas muy chiquita para saberlo, talvez luego podría contarte_ Explico Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente a su pequeña, esta hizo un mohín.

_Pero…. ¡Onegai*, Oto-san, Oji-san!_ Suplico Himawari moviendo las pestaña, poniendo una carita de un cachorrito abandonado debajo de la lluvia, uno de los trucos que frecuentaba usar Hinata.

_ Hinata y Sakura nos matarían si te lo digeríamos_ Susurro Kiba a la peliazul.

_ No les diré nada a Oka-san y Sakura-oba_ Prometió la ojiceleste a los dos adultos que negaron.

_ Ellas se enteraran de algún modo u otro, Hina-chan siempre se entera donde guardo mi ramen_ Recordó el Uzumaki cuando su esposa siempre descubría donde guardaba su ramen.

_ ¡Onegai!_ Sollozo la pequeña Uzumaki y los dos hombres suspiraron derrotas al caer.

_ Está bien_ Exclamo derrotado el rubio y la niña salto de alegría_ Pero ni una palabra a Sakura-chan o Hina-chan ¿Lo prometes?_ La pequeña hizo una seña de guardar silencio.

_ Lo prometo_ Dijo con alegría Himawari_ ¿De dónde viene los bebes?_ Pregunto ella nuevamente impacientemente.

_ Bueno, cuando una mama y un papa se quieren mucho, ellos….._ Naruto titubeo ante la última frase.

_ Ellos se van a la c…._ Kiba no pudo terminar de hablar porque el rubio le pego_ ¡Oye!_ Protesto este ante el golpe.

_ ¡Cierra la boca, Kiba! ¡No le dirás eso a mí retoño!_ Le reprendió el Uzumaki.

_ ¿Que no tiene que decirme Oji-san?

_ Nada, antes que Kiba me interrumpiera_ Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada_ Cuando mama y yo nos quisimos tanto yo…. Le di una semilla_ Dijo nerviosamente Naruto.

_ ¿Una semilla?_ Preguntaron Himawari y Kiba, el rubio fulmino con la mirada al castaño.

_ Si, una semilla de flor que mama se tragó, fue creciendo hasta que floreció y tú estabas dentro_ Finalizo sonriente Naruto.

_ ¿Vengo de una semilla?_ Pregunto la niña y los dos hombres asintieron, ante la afirmación la pequeña empezó a saltar_ Le iré a contar a Sarada-chan!_ Himawari corrió hacia la puerta de salida para reunirse junto con la Uchiha.

Kiba y Naruto suspiraron aliviados al verse zafados del problema pero la llegada de una nueva persona los altero.

_ ¿Hima-chan?_ La voz melodiosa de Hinata sorprendió a los dos hombres.

_ Kangei Hinata/Hina-chan_ Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos varones y la mujer mencionada sonrió con su típica dulzura.

_ ¿Dónde está Himawari?_ Pregunto curiosa la Hyuuga.

_Ella está de Sarada-chan_ Contesto nervioso Naruto y su mujer lo vio curiosa.

_ ¿De qué habéis hablado?_ La ojiperla vio cómo se movían incomodos de sus asientos.

_ Nada interesante_ Contesto inocentemente Kiba_ Oye Hinata, ¿Dónde has estado?_ El Inuzuka intento cambiar de tema antes de que su compañera de equipo los descubriera.

Naruto suspiro aliviado pensando que tal vez en algunos años la verdadera pregunta llegaría pero lo que no sabía el Uzumaki es que tan rápido seria.

 **¡Termine!**

 **La idea llego mientras vagaba en internet buscando doujishin interesantes y uno me intereso para hacer una historia.**

 **Me encantaría que alguien me mandara ideas a través de los comentarios porque no soy muy buena en fic de comedia.**

 **ESCENAS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

" **_Y mi papá le dio a mi mamá una semilla y se deja crecer en su estómago y luego floreció y yo estaba en el interior ... Así que venía de una flor_**

 **_ Ya veo_**

 **_ ¿Cómo fue contigo Sarada-chan?_**

 **_Básicamente... Mis padres tenían relaciones sexuales sin protección hasta que mi madre se quedó embarazada_"**

 **Tardare en actualizar porque estoy un poco deprimida, un chico se burló de mí y estoy bastante depre.**

 **Kangei: Bienvenida**

 **Onegai: Porfavor**

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	2. ¡Sarada no lo cuentes!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, son de Kishimoto-sama.**

 **0=0=0**

 **Sipnosis: Porque Himawari debería dejar de hacer esas preguntas para la salud mental de Naruto y Kiba/ ¿Oto-san, Oji-san, de donde viene los bebes?/**

 **0=0=0**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha, Sarada había decidido leer un libro de medicina, regalo de su madre, en unos de las gradillas del lugar. Se hallaba fascinada con su lectura, hasta que su paz fue interrumpida por una chiquilla de cabellos azulados.

_ ¡Sarada-chan!_ Himawari corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia su amiga, moviendo sus brazos. Las personas que la veían no podían evitar pensar que era una réplica a su padre.

_ ¿Himawari, que haces aquí?_ La Uchiha volteo a ver a la pequeña, dejando de lado su preciado texto.

_ ¡Sarada-chan quiero contarte algo!_ La Uzumaki, con su típica hiperactividad, se colocó en la banca, en el que la joven pelinegra se hallaba sentada.

_ ¿Eh?_ Sarada la miro confusa.

* * *

 **En otro lugar.**

* * *

Boruto y Mitsuki salían de Ichiraku.

_ ¡Adiós viejo!_ Se despidió el rubio al dueño de la tienda_ ¡Adiós Ayame-chan!

_ Adiós Ayame-san y Teuchi-san, agradezco su comida y su hospitalidad_ El joven peliblanco se despidió con una reverencia y frases elegantes e amables.

_ ¡Adiós Boruto-kun y Mitsuki-kun, volvíais pronto!_ Dijo Teuchi y la castaña se despidió con la mano.

Los dos amigos empezaron a caminar por las calles, llenas de una multitud de gente, siendo saludados por los amables ciudadanos de Konoha.

_ Nee, Mitsuki ¿Qué hacemos? Estoy aburrido_ Dijo el Uzumaki a su mejor amigo, este se encogió de hombros.

_ Sarada había hablado de querer estar en el parque_ Comento pensativo el muchacho de hermosos ojos amarillos.

Boruto sonrió zorrunamente, como su padre, y sus ojos brillaron llenos de picardía e hiperactividad.

_ ¡Ya se!_ El rubio chasqueo los dedos ante la idea, que su mente había inventado con maldad_ ¡Iremos a molestar a la cuatro ojos!_ Boruto empezó a correr, en dirección del parque en donde se hallaba su compañera de equipo, siendo seguido por Mitsuki.

Los dos empezaron a saltar por los tejados de las casas, hasta llegar a su objetivo; El parque de Konoha. Pudieron vislumbrar, bajo la sombra de los árboles, una figura femenina de cabellos negros.

_ ¡En aquel lugar esta!_ Grito Boruto señalando la ubicación de la Uchiha.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficientemente pudieron vislumbrar, con sorpresa, que junto con la pelinegra se hallaba una pequeña de cabellos azulados.

_ ¿Hima-chan?_ Susurro Boruto confuso, entonces pudo escuchar como las dos niñas establecían una conversación de lo más extraña_ Escondámonos_ Ordeno y Mitsuki lo miro confuso

_ ¿Pero por-_ No pudo terminar la frase porque su amigo lo arrastro por detrás de unos arbustos, muy cerca donde se hallaban su compañera de equipo y la hermana de Boruto.

* * *

 **Mientras con Sarada y Himawari.**

* * *

_Y mi Oto-san le dio a mi Oka-san una semilla y que se dejó crecer en su estómago y luego floreció y yo estaba en el interior... Así que venía de una flor_ Finalizo contenta Himawari y los dos espías levantaron una ceja por escuchar la menda estupidez.

_ ¿Pero qué, de donde saco esa estúpida idea?_ Mascullo bajo el Uzumaki, un pensamiento de su padre contándole la gran mentira a su hermana_ Viejo de mierda, porque le explicas estupideces a Hima-chan_ Susurro molesto Boruto.

_ Ya veo_ Contesto Sarada, absorta de los dos invasores.

_ ¿Cómo fue contigo Sarada-chan?_ Pregunto ansiosa Himawari, un montos de ideas navegaron por su mente pero quería escuchar de donde había venido su amiga.

_Básicamente... Mis padres tenían relaciones sexuales sin protección hasta que mi madre se quedó embarazada_ Contesto Sarada indiferente, ignorando la cara curiosa de la menor de los Uzumaki.

_ ¿Relaciones sexuales?_ Inquiero Himawari, la Uchiha estaba a punto de responderle si no fuera por la entrada de Boruto que arrastraba consigo a Mitsuki.

_ ¿¡Pero qué haces, cuatro ojos!?_ Pregunto exaltado el, la muchacha lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ Estabas a punto de contarle "eso" a Himawari_ Y ante lo último, los dos empezaron a pelear. Tirándose insultos y reclamos.

Himawari los observo, nadie parecía querer explicarle su pregunta pero una idea abordo en su mente; Oto-san, seguro que él le explicaría todo con lujo y detalles. Feliz, empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Como lo había prometido termine la segunda parte, ahora solo falta la tercera.**

 **Agradezco a KiRuRu-SAMA sin ella no podría haber incluido a Boruto, pro me pareció que él estaba bastante solito haci que también agregue a Mitsuki.**

 **Me gustaría decir que me encuentro bastante aburrida, hacía que si alguien deseara un fic cómico de una pareja o de algo solo déjemelo en los comentarios.**

 **Escenas del próximo capítulo:**

 **_ Oto-san ¿Qué son las relaciones sexuales?**

 **_ ¡Sasuke ayúdame!**

 **_ Naruto lo siento, sacrificar mi brazo por ti fue suficiente.**

 **_ ¡Alto ahí, por la autoridad del Hokage te ordeno que me ayudes Teme!**

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	3. ¿Que son las relaciones sexuales?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, son de Kishimoto-sama.**_

 _ **0=0=0**_

 _ **Sipnosis: Porque Himawari debería dejar de hacer esas preguntas para la salud mental de Naruto y Kiba/ ¿Oto-san, Oji-san, de donde viene los bebes?/**_

 _ **0=0=0**_

* * *

Himawari caminaba por las calles de Konoha en dirección hacia su hogar, pudo divisar la puerta de su casa y entro a su vivienda.

_ ¡Estoy en casa!_ Grito la pequeña, se sacó sus zapatos y se puso unas sandalias. Camino hacia la sala y pudo ver a su padre junto a su tío Sasuke.

_ ¡Oto-san, Oji-san, Konichiwa!_ Saludo la peliazul a los dos hombres que la miraron con dulzura.

_ ¡Bienvenida a casa Himawari, ttebayo!_ Naruto abrazo a su hija y le brindo unos dulces besos en su coronilla y frente.

_ Bienvenida_ Fue el escueto saludo del Uchiha y Himawari pareció alegrarse, mostrando sus perfectos y brillantes dientes.

_ ¡Konichiwa Oji-san!_ Dijo con hiperactividad típica de un Uzumaki, el azabache acaricio sus cabellos con delicadeza.

_ ¿Dónde has estado?_ Pregunto curioso el rubio a su pequeña.

_ ¡Estuve con Nii-chan, Sarada-chan y Mitsuki-san!_ Contesto efusivamente Himawari_ Sarada-chan me conto algo que no entiendo ¿Me lo podrían explicar Oto-san, Oji-san?_ Dijo ella moviendo las pestañas, poniendo una carita de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Naruto gruño molesto al ver que volvería a caer nuevamente ante ese truco.

_ Está bien Himawari-chan_ Dijo con un suspiro_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, cariño?_ Hablo con curiosidad el Uzumaki.

_ Oto-san, Oji-san ¿Qué son las relaciones sexuales?_ Pregunto con curiosidad y felicidad, los dos hombres hicieron una mueca ante la horrorosa pregunta.

_ ¿Qu-quien t-te digo s-sobre e-eso?_ Tartamudeo el rubio a su pequeño retoño.

_ ¡Sarada-chan!_ Contesto ella con ingenuidad.

_ ¡Sarada!_ Gruño Naruto.

_ ¿Qué son las relaciones sexuales Oto-san?_ Volvió a preguntar y Naruto sudo frio.

_ ¡Sasuke ayúdame!_ Pidió pero entonces vio como el pelinegro se levantaba de su asiento y tenía intención de dejarlo solo.

_ Naruto lo siento, sacrificar mi brazo por ti fue suficiente_ Dijo_ ¡Buena suerte!_ Se despidió el Uchiha.

_ ¡Alto ahí, por la autoridad del Hokage te ordeno que me ayudes Teme!_ Lloriqueo el Uzumaki.

Naruto se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la pierna de Sasuke. Este lo fulmino con la mirada y empezó a mover la pierna, con propósito de que su amigo lo soltara, pero este no hizo caso y se enganchó con más fuerza.

_ ¡Suéltame estúpido Dobe!_ Gruño Sasuke y movió con más fuerza su pierna_ O te matare_ Amenazo pero Naruto no le hizo caso.

_ ¡No te soltare!

_ ¡Que me sueltes te dije!_ Y los dos empezaron a discutir, olvidando por completo la existencia de la pequeña Uzumaki.

_ ¿Oto-san?_ Pregunto pero fue ignorada totalmente por su padre.

_ ¿Oji-san?_ Sucedió lo mismo, Sasuke tendió a dejarla de lado. La pequeña peliazul, en su dulce rostro empezó a sufrir un tic.

_ Oto-sa-_ No pudo terminar la frase ante la interrupción de los dos hombres.

_ ¡Cállate Dobe!

_ ¡Púdrete Teme!

_ ¡Cierra la boc-!

_ ¡Dejen de pelear!_ Grito molesta Himawari logrando hacer callar a los dos individuos_ ¡Quiero que se pidan perdón!_ Ordeno con fiereza, sus ojos celestes se volvieron de un blanco puro mostrando al Byakugan.

_ Gomen_ Se disculpó Naruto con un leve sonrojo.

_ Hmp_ Contesto indiferente el Uchiha.

Himawari suspiro con cansancio y miro a los dos hombres.

_ ¿Qué son las relaciones sexuales?_ Dijo yendo al grano.

_ Hima-chan creo qu-_ Naruto fue interrumpido por la pequeña.

_ Díganmelo o le diré a Sakura-oba quien rompió su jarrón favorito_ Amenazo ella.

_ No te atreverías_ Dijo el Uchiha.

_ Claro que lo haría Oji-san_ Dijo ella ignorando la mirada fulminante de su tío_ No me imagino la cara de Sakura-oba cuando le cuente que fueron ustedes que rompieron su jarrón favorito, tras una borrachera y que también fueron lo que vomitaron la alfombra_ Dijo Himawari triunfante al ver los rostros aterrorizados de su padre y tío.

_ Es-está bien pero no se lo c-cuentes a Sa-Sakura-chan y Hina-chan_ Suplico el guapo rubio a su pequeña hija, ella solo asintió a regañadientes_ Bueno Hima-chan cuando dos personas se quieren, como mama y papa, ellos tienen se..

_ ¡Naruto Uzumaki Namizake ni se te ocurra contarle eso a nuestra hija!_ El grito de Hinata resonó en la sala, produciendo miedo en los dos hombres.

En el umbral de la puerta se hallaba Hinata y Sakura que no parecían tener un buen humor.

_ Ko-konichiwa Hi-Hina-chan_ Dijo con nerviosismo el mayor de los Uzumaki sudando frio.

_ Sakura_ Sasuke la miro con nerviosidad y esta le fulmino con la mirada.

_ ¡QUE CREEN QUE HACEN IDIOTAS!_ La pelirosa se acercó a toda velocidad a los dos prójimos y les agarro de las orejas, arrastrándolos fuera de la sala_ ¡VOY A ENSEÑARLE A NO CONTARLE ESO A HIMAWARI-CHAN!_ Naruto y Sasuke sudaron frio, imaginándose los castigos por parte de sus esposas.

Las dos parejas salieron de la sala, dejando solitaria a la pequeña peliazul.

* * *

Y pues Himawari quedo con la duda, con una pregunta que nadie querría responder.

Naruto y Sasuke recibieron una paliza por parte de sus mujeres, no pudiendo sentarse por una semana ante la patada de Sakura.

Kiba también sufrió la furia de las dos jóvenes madres.

Los tres aprendieron una valiosa lección: "Si sus nietos preguntaba la misma pregunta, intentarían que Sarada no se acercara a ellos"

* * *

 _ **¡Lo termine, al fin! Siento la tardanza pero no encontraba unas ideas también estoy por crear otro fic y me hallaba más ocupada con ese.**_

 _ **Como habrán visto o leído he puesto a Himawari un poco ruda y que había activado el Byakugan muy temprano. Según un doujishin que creo Kishimoto cuenta que Himawari lo activa tras pelear con Bolt y que este le haya roto un peluche, logrando herir a Naruto.**_

 _ **Si alguien desea que haga otra historia, solo déjeme una idea y intentare hacerla.**_

 _ **Agradezco a especialmente a**_ _ **Alex-Rikudo-165, Akarui Hoshi 23, Ancestro, Caballero dragon de oscuridad, DarkKayser, DianaMounr, Fadse1005,**_ _ **HopeeZ, KiRuRu-SAMA, NocheAmada98,**_ _ **Reading Pixie, Rominitax15, Sara-ttebanex3, daniela hervar, kira-uzu, .735, reynahdz6277 y también a mis anónimos lectores por haberme está siguiendo todo este tiempo con la historia.**_

 _ **También si quieres un poco más gracia, les recomiendo que lean "Pregúntale a Naruto y a sus amigos"**_

 _ **Recuerden que los quiero**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos**_

 _ **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**_


End file.
